The field of the invention is the use of metal cutting tools for the purpose of cutting bolts which are not possible of removal in any other manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,361,798 of Peder Pederson which issued Dec. 7, 1920 discloses a cutting tool adapter for cutting nuts from bolts after the nuts have become rusted upon the bolt and removal in the usual manner is not possible. The cutting tool consists of a C-shaped frame, longitudinally aligned, perforated, head and foot portions integrally formed on said frame, the perforation in said head being threaded, an operating screw carried by said head through the perforation therein, a screw guide having a shank disposed through the body of said frame and detachably secured therein, a knife having a shank disposed through said guide and detachably secured to said screw, a knife having a shank disposed in the perforation of said foot portion and detachable therefrom, the blades of said knives being in opposed alignment, and a handle on the body of said frame adjacent one end thereof.
This reference has certain known inherent disadvantages such as the inability of the blade to grasp sunken bolt ends particularly within the cupped portions of the johnny base around said bolt ends, since the cutting edges are not extended laterally and tapered, and thus do not fit around sunken bolt ends within cupped portions of a johnny base around said bolt ends.